


Zootopia: The Lamb's Feast

by K (Tsumugi_Shirogan)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Animals, Black Comedy, Cities, Commentary, Communism, Cyberpunk, Death, Dictatorship, Disney, Evolution, Famine - Freeform, Gen, Genetics, Mayor - Freeform, Other, Pestilence, Police Brutality, Police state, Politics, Pollution - Freeform, Racism, Revolution, Science, Sexism, Terrorism, The Future, The illuminati - Freeform, War, ZPD - Freeform, Zootopia Police Department, characterisation, darker timeline, sociopolitical commentary, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugi_Shirogan/pseuds/K
Summary: In a fateful twist of events, it turns out that Bellwether's name would be an omen for a dark future. A trend-setter - the leader of a greater movement. As the clock ticks towards the coming chaos, lines are drawn, the die is cast, and the top faculty of Zootopia, lead by the ZPD's Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, are forced to turn to the enemy they thought they could finally leave behind.





	1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

The 52nd mayor of the shining city of Zootopia, the guiding hand for all mammal-kind, predators and prey alike, stood with his arms behind his back, watching his city move from outside his penthouse-view window in his mayoral office. He observed the cars below, moving like ants on the ground, and listened in to the quiet chatter of the people far below him.

Mayor Lionheart was, for all intents and purposes, a staunch example of a truly neutral person – or, should one say, lion. He has no cause, yet he is also not without morality. He does everything for himself, yet he also goes out of his way for others, even if it may well be in his own self-interest.

Of course, his nature certainly gained a spotlight that fateful time, nearly five years ago now. The “Missing Mammals” case, which eventually sprawled into the greater “Bellwether Incident” and the ensuing growth of the International Equality Movement, or whatever they were calling themselves these days. Sure, his actions may not have been the best choice, but they were – as he so stated – “the wrong actions for the right reasons”.

He sighed. Careless thinking gets one nowhere except deeper into their own minds, after all. He shook his head, and sat back down again.

It was election season, after all – he had better things to do than think about the past. He had to get past the past, and look forward to the future.

The window of his office shook lightly, and his desk seemed to shiver a little. Perhaps a train had just gone by? He thought nothing of it. Taking a pen and paper out of his desk, he began to write notes whilst looking on his computer, continually strategizing for possible campaign points on notable news networks, among other things.

His main phone began to ring. He rolled his eyes, irritated by his train of thought being interrupted, before clearing his throat, breathing in for one and out for two, and then picking up the phone.

“Boss?” The voice stated squeakily. It was one of his secretaries (following the Bellwether Incident, he’d got rid of the position of Assistant/Deputy Mayor, and replaced it with a full-time team of secretaries, since the job was after all a glorified secretariat), a mouse if he recalled.

“Speaking. Whatever is the matter?” He responded gruffly.

“Erm… the obvious, yes? Haven’t you seen the news? We need to get a statement out fast, after all…” The secretary continued.

The mighty-statured lion frowned a little, before switching tabs on his computer to view a livestream of news footage.

And audibly gasped at what he saw.

…

Five or so minutes earlier, Judy Hopps had been driving through Downtown in an armoured police 4x4, with her police partner, Nick Wilde. They were, for all intents and purposes, the de facto leaders of the ZPD, only slightly kept in check by their co-workers Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart. They were universally renowned – and, in some circles, condemned – as the masterminds behind the fall of the Bellwether Incident, and the former assistant mayor’s arrest, trial, and sentence.

Not to say that they were bad nor good people either – both also had their inherent flaws. Both were mildly paranoid, untrusting of others, but both were also restricted due to their own ways of seeing the world through a certain set of morals and ethics.

“So, that’s Finnick’s real name? You can’t be serious.” Judy giggled, following a conversation with Nick.

“Yep! Totally and completely true. Like, no wonder the poor guy keeps it to himself. I hear he hasn’t even told his lady friend, y’know…” Nick smiled cheekily to her.

They took a left turn, and found themselves driving into one of the busier roads of the city – which, in a city providing nearly a tenth of the known world’s population, was pretty damn busy. It was just across the way from Zootopia Central, the transport hub for the city – and the key connection to the rest of the world. The street was bustling, filled with a jam-pack of cars.

“Now, why’d you take this turn, eh? This is why _I_ should be the driver…” Nick groaned, putting his feet up onto the dash and looking moodily out onto the passing crowd.

Judy simply chuckled, shaking her head sarcastically.

It was, for them, a moderately quiet day. Sure, the city was busy as always, but was it bad on this day? No. It was a lazy day, of driving around, keeping the streets clean, making sure that people were minding their own business.

For the two of them, it was simultaneously a good day and a bad day. Neither would admit to liking a calm day of doing nothing, but neither would disagree with enjoying quiet times between storms.

Nick brushed behind one of his ears, picking up a small flea and chucking it into his mouth, chewing it down before cleaning his teeth. As he gazed absent-mindedly, he continued to watch the crowds, look at the station and the cars, listen to the wind and the chatter.

Then, he noticed something. A smell, an odd smell, something that shouldn’t be there. Something that is certainly noticeable, but you can never quite remember the name. He furrowed his brow a little, his ears folding a little bit in curiosity, and his nose perking up.

His eyes darted to the right, and noted a shaking manhole-cover, a fire hydrant wobbling.

He suddenly moved upward in his seat, startling Judy.

“You alright there, buddy?” She queried nervously. He turned his head to Judy, his eyes wide.

“We need to move. Now.”

Nick commanded quietly; his tone almost desperate. Hopps blinked a few times, comprehending the sentence. Nick rolled his eyes, and grabbed the bunny’s arm, tugging towards his door.

“We need to get going: Right. Fucking. Now.” He shouted, throwing the door of the police transport open and jumping out, carrying Judy with his weight behind him.

They fell to the floor, Judy looking around bemused. “Hey, uh, partner… what’s going on?” She finally asked.

Nick turned to her as they stood to the side of the armoured vehicle. “I think something is about to happen. I don’t know what, it’s just a gut feeling b—”

He was interrupted by a screaming crowd of people rushing from the Central station. They turned to the sudden noise and crowd, and their eyes widened.

…

An hour before all of this began, a plan had been set in motion. Doors opened, bars were lifted, cogs were turned, and buttons were pushed.

Deep underneath the city, inside long abandoned and ruined tunnels from train tracks, settlements and water facilities long since abandoned, metal scratched against metal, put into the spin by figures on the move.

The underground began to slowly awaken, like a dragon from a slumber. Mechanics took form, physics sped up, and an unseen world began to fizz to boiling point.

It was, in essence, one of the largest gas leaks in the history of Zootopia – and one made by mammals, at that. Pressure and heat grew to boiling point almost directly underneath one of the (_if not the_) busiest transport hubs in the world.

And, if enough gas is trapped long enough inside a contained unit…

…

Whilst Nick and Judy were taking their left turn, a usual timetabled train from one of the nearby cities was coming into Central. It slowly set itself down, opening it’s doors as the inhabitants moved onto the platform, keen to get on with another busy day.

What would be the cause of the day’s events? Too many passengers? A thrown-away food item? Too large a dropping in doing one’s business? A spark from a track? Or simply bad luck?

In many ways, even simple coincidences can become home-made timers.

…

The crowd screamed. Judy and Nick fell to the ground next to their vehicle. A window shifted.

And then Zootopia Central Station’s foundation crumbled in on itself, it’s basis no longer able to sustain its form following a massive underground rupture and pressure explosion. The towering structure of metal came crashing down, engulfed in flames and debris, sending shrapnel everywhere with a sound like screaming hot tires, leaving what looked like an unnatural metal carcass in its wake.

Judy and Nick coughed up pale phlegm mixed with sawdust and ash, as they moved into the swarming crowd to help with the survivors. A mist, a cloud, a fog of death lay on the surrounding area, creating keen visibility issues and causing much asphyxiating concerns.

Nearly 100 animals would die within the first minute; nearly 500 would die within the day, and over 1,000 would be dead and thousands more heavily affected by the end of clean-up operations.

Can’t make an omelette without cracking a few eggs, right? Can’t make a good meal without a good slaughter, yes?

At the same time as these events, other motions were continuing their course. A video was posted on MooTube and other such sites. A number of new books by the same author were anonymously donated to charity shops. Packages were sent to politicians and news agencies. Emails were sent, letters were delivered, and pamphlets were distributed, as the events of the day would put into motion the events of the era.

And, in a prison in a place of complete secrecy, a small, diminutive sheep cleaned their glasses with a broad, cruel grin on their face.

Or, should I say, my face.


	2. PLACEHOLDER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLACEHOLDER

PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER PLACEHOLDER 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLACEHOLDER

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Welcome to yet another work that I suddenly get inspired to do, despite having many other unfinished works! ...Yay? Anyways. Rewatched Zootopia for the 50 gazillionth time today, and I finally decided what I could do about one of my favourite Disney villains of all time. So... here we go. This is gonna be fun!


End file.
